bluesquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
A Promise Well Kept
Later that cycle... In the coc kpit of the medium class freighter, the Caravel, her captain was resting while the ship travelled through hyperspace. He leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head and rested his legs on the control panel thinking about his next course of action. He had an upcoming trade negotiation over the topic of spice mining planets in the Elrood Sector. “'How much is asking TOO much I wonder, the last thing I need is another Imperial Admiral snooping around my operations”'. Suddenly, he was brought out of his reverie by a communications prompt indicating a coded incoming transmission on an unknown frequency. The source of the transmission came from a diplomatic ship called the Tantive IV. A ship the captain had never had dealings with in the past. When he pressed the button to accept the transmission, all he could hear from the call was a mechanical sound of some kind of gears turning. When no one introduced themselves, the captain piped up: “''Hello, is someone there? This is Mungo Baobab of the Baobab Merchant Trading Fleet, why are you hailing me?" The gears continued to turn from the sounds of it, then paused, then began to turn again. The captain increased the volume of his sonic projectors and leaned in, to listen intently at the source of this transmission. In the background of this gear turning sound, he could hear some other audible source approaching in what sounded like actuators moving subsequently one after the other. The gear turning stopped and was followed by another long and drawn out actuator being activated then stopping. This was followed by several beeps and boops. “''Droids!?!?!” the captain called out loud confused at the outcome of his surveillance. “''What was that?” a robotic voice exclaimed, “''Get away from that console”. The actuators could be heard moving faster, almost like legs moving back and forth. A few more beeps could be heard over the com in what sounded like annoyance, than several boops came out. “''I don’t care if you want to share that information with someone, we have work to do''”. The gears begun to turn again as the long actuator groaned, Mungo summized it was most likely the droids head. “''What did I tell you earlier about Captain Antilles, didn’t I say that we had to go report to''”. The voice paused momentarily as if it came to a realization of what the first droid said. “''Master Mungo? Is that you?” Mungo drew back from his console forgetting that he was still a part of this conversation. The title threw him aback as he had not heard someone call him that in over 15 years. “''Threepio?” Mungo shouted excitedly, “''am I glad to hear your voice, I thought you were scrapped long ago when that trafficker bought you from the Baobob archives.” Mungo stroked his well-kept beard and then cocked his side a little to the side. “''is that ARTOO with you as well?” As if on cue, the Caravel’s optic communications display flashed an image onto the screen where two droids (a tall protocol droid with golden plating and a small white astromech droid with blue trim were standing side by side. R2D2’s probe retracted into his base and it let out some joyful beeps as it saw their former master again from their end. Mungo sat in his seat stroking his salt and pepper beard, pondering on the reasoning of this unexpected call. “''Why yes it is sir, R2D2 has expressed his need to speak with you.” R2D2 along with C-3P0’s translation of the Astromech Binary Language began to tell Mungo about his latest discovery (the discovery of a potential new Imperial Superweapon), and how he discovered it from passing freighters, however with only a ship’s log as proof, he did not feel that he can go to his new master with this information, else potentially be reprimanded for putting the safety of his ship in harm’s way. He figured that seeing as the Baobob fleet is now well-connected across the galaxy, maybe you had more information or knew where to get it. He fears that any further slicing of the Imperial network could jeopardize this ship’s diplomatic immunity. “''I haven’t heard of any Imperial Super Weapons, in fact, I try and stay as far away as I can from them. I’m sorry Artoo, I tend to stay out of the Core Worlds, Auren and I have enough to take care of along the Outer Rim. So how have my two favorite droids been?” C-3P0 begins to tell Mungo about all of their adventurers over the past 15 years... During their recounting of their employment with the Star Tours Travel Agency, Mungo interrupts them. Mungo - "You know guys, I think that I just might know someone who can help us. Let me look into it for you, I owe you guys alot after what you did for me on Roon, I'll get back to you! Now don't you be getting into any more trouble you two!" With that comment, R2 gave out an appreciative whistle and C3PO answered: "Of course Master Mungo!" With that Mungo Baobab programmed the Caravel astromech systems and jumped into hyperspace. Cut Scenes / Main Page